TimeWise
by Paratech Industries
Summary: Chapter 3 - Ghostbusters World: Dan and Ed visit the Ghostbusters, when an enemy surfaces, and nearly destroys them all. Can the two Paratech Operitives help the Paranormal Investigators rid of these two men, and stop a summon before it's too late? READ!
1. Beginning of an Adventure

TimeWise  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Adventure  
  
It was a semi-sunny day in Orland Park, Illinois. The time was 5:22 PM, just about the time Ed Ulatoski was let off work. He reach his car - a metallic-burgundy '00 Chevy Blazer - and was about to unlock the door, when his cell phone went off. The assigned ring-tone was in the tune of the Back to the Future theme.  
  
Ed took the phone out his pocket, and answered...  
  
Ed: Talk to me.  
  
Man on Phone: Hey, Ed! It's Dan Shannon!  
  
Ed: I would have figured that, because it was your ring-tone.  
  
Dan: Oh... I keep forgetting I gave you that theme!  
  
Ed: So... what's up? I haven't heard from ya in a while, a couple of weeks as a matter of fact.  
  
Dan: Sorry about that. I got caught up in a... Project.  
  
As all this was happening, Ed manages to open his truck door, and slide in as he spoke over the phone...  
  
Ed: Oh, really? What kind of project?  
  
Dan: That's what I called you about. I need some assistance over here later tonight.  
  
Ed: Why?  
  
Dan: Call it a favor for when I built your Ghostbusters Proton Pack prop. You still need to pay me back for that.  
  
Ed: That was... Three years ago, from when we started Chicago Division!  
  
Dan: I know, but this will pay back a shitload. For the most part, it's not really work. Hell, it isn't really you giving me something.  
  
Ed: Uh, I don't get where you're coming from.  
  
Dan: Well, I'll explain it later tonight when you get here.  
  
Ed: What time? Seven? Eight?  
  
Dan: Twelve-thirty.  
  
Ed: Why so late?  
  
Dan ignored the question, as he continued talking...  
  
Dan: Also, meet me at the Orland Square Mall parking lot, by the lower-level Sears. Ok?  
  
Ed: Yeah, bu...  
  
Dan: ::cutting in:: Look, I got to go. Remember, Orland Square, Lower-level Sears, 12:30.  
  
With a click on the other end of the line later, the call ended. Perplexed, Ed closed the call on his end, and started his truck. He began talking to himself, trying to figure out what was going on with his friend...  
  
Ed: Hmmm... Dan's starting to act strange. Meet him at the mall half past midnight? Ever since he's graduated from DeVry, he's been cooped up creating the strangest shit. Maybe I should just go home before *I* go insane.  
  
***  
  
11:45 PM  
  
Ed was fast asleep on the couch in his front room. His TV was still in Video Input mode, meaning he was playing his Nintendo Game Cube before he fell asleep. He had the Super Mario Sunshine strategy guide over his head, and one of his arms over the side of the couch.  
  
The phone rang, causing him to jump as he collapsed on the floor. He jumped up, and grabbed the cordless phone from off the recharge stand. He spoke...  
  
Ed: Talk to me. ::yawn::  
  
Dan: It's Dan. You weren't asleep, were you?  
  
Ed: Huh? No, I was... uh, playing Mario Sunshine.  
  
Dan: Oh, alrighty then. Anyway, I forgot to bring my digital camcorder. Could you stop by my house, and pick 'er up?  
  
Ed: Oh, ok.  
  
Dan: Oh, and can you bring Dasher, too? She's needed here as well.  
  
Ed: Your dog? What the hell is it you're doing?  
  
Dan: Damnit, man, get over here, and I'll show you! Sheesh!  
  
The phone clicked off. Now Ed was really puzzled. What the hell does the mall, a camcorder, and a dog have to do with anything? That was when it hit him...  
  
Ed: "Back to the Future" elements?  
  
***  
  
12:16 AM  
  
Ed stopped at Dan's house. It was a small, one level house, located across the street from an elementary school. He walked to the back gate, and walked into the back yard. As he opened the back door, barking was heard. Ed shushed, and the barking quieted. He walked into the door, and turned on the light to find a chubby Norwegian Elkhound, sitting obediently while looking at him. Ed proceeded to pet the dog on the head...  
  
Ed: Hi, Dasher. Dan said to take you for a ride.  
  
Upon saying "ride", Dasher started barking happily. Ed shushed her again as he went to get her leash. After Ed put her in the backseat of her truck, he went back in for the camcorder. With that being done, he proceeded to Orland Square Mall.  
  
***  
  
12:34 AM  
  
Ed and Dasher arrived to the lower-level Sears at Orland Square Mall. They saw a white '00 Volkswagen Jetta parked, with a trailer hooked to the back of it. Ed looked to Dasher...  
  
Ed: Well, there's Dan's car. Do you think we should go over, and say, "Hello"?  
  
The Elkhound looked over to him, and panted. The both of them looked forward as Ed approached closer with his truck. After they parked, Ed hopped out, and took Dasher out of the back seat. They walked to the driver side window of the VW, and saw that no one was in the car. He then walked back to the black trailer. On the side of the trailer, read, "Paratech Industries." In green, glow-effected letters. Underneath, in smaller type, read, "Daniel Shannon, Electronic Engineering Specialist."  
  
Ed: I wonder what the hell's in here. And what the hell is "Paratech Industries"?  
  
Dasher grunted as she looked up to the trailer. That was when a sound emanated from the inside of the trailer. It was a cross between a car engine and a electronic whirling. Ed and Dasher backed up as back door of the trailer began to unfold. Smoke started poring out of the opened end of the trailer. A set of ramps extended out, as a pair of red lights, about 24 inches apart from each other, were seen glowing from inside the smokescreen.  
  
Dasher cowered behind Ed's legs as the intimidating seen continued. A sort of a growl, or engine revving was heard as the back end of a car came out the opening of the trailer. The license plate read, "Illinois: ONTIME." The vehicle was sleek and sharp, but it wasn't an ordinary car. In the back, were two comic-looking vent devices, along with miscellaneous hoses and wires. Coils lined the back end of the vehicle, and another set of coils lined the front bumper, judging from the side. It almost had a dangerous feel to it.  
  
The vehicle backed up more, still with the whirling noise accompanying the sound of the engine, and stopped, revealing the front grill of the car. Only three letters were on it grill: DMC.  
  
The driver side door opened vertically, letting out smoke from the inside of the cab in the process. A figure stepped out of the inside of the car. A tall, young man with blond hair under a backwards Chicago Blackhawks hat. He was wearing a pair of torn up dark blue coveralls with a green Hawaiian shirt underneath. Over the coveralls was a tool belt, a pair of gloves sticking out of a side pocket on the leg, and had a Ghostbusters logo patch on his right arm.  
  
Ed called out to the man in the coveralls...  
  
Ed: Dan?  
  
The man turned around, and saw Ed...  
  
Dan: Ed, my man! I was beginning to think you weren't comin'!  
  
Ed: Well, I would have called you if I wasn't going to come. What is that thing?  
  
Dan: This is it! The project I've been working on for years now!  
  
Ed: Dan... It's a DeLorean Time Machine Replica!  
  
Dan looked to Ed, in a somewhat insulted way...  
  
Dan: It's not a "Replica." Yes, I have the ability to build props and replicas, but it's not a replica! It's an Honest-To-God time travel vehicle! I have actually invented time travel!  
  
Ed stared at Dan as if he was insane. Even Dasher was staring at him like a nut.  
  
Ed: You dragged me out... in the middle of the night... with your dog... to the middle of Orland Park... to an empty parking lot... to reenact the one scene from "Back to the Future"? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!  
  
Ed's words echoed in the distance off the walls of the mall, and other buildings in the area. Dan stood there, frozen from shock. He then firmed up, and spoke...  
  
Dan: Ed... Just go along with it. Ok?  
  
Ed grunted, as he slapped himself in the head.  
  
Dan: What I'm about to show you is real. Please, just bare with me. Roll tape.  
  
Ed sighed, as he lifted the camcorder up, and began taping. Dan cleared his throat, and spoke to the camera...  
  
Dan: Hello, I'm Daniel Shannon, and I'm standing here at Orland Square Mall, located in Orland Park, Illinois. Current date and time is ::checks watch:: November 22, 2002, 12:43 AM. What I'm about to show you is an experiment concerning time travel and inter dimensional crossing. Notice to my right, the vehicle in which the experiments will be conducted in.  
  
Ed zoomed out, and got a shot of both the car and of Dan...  
  
Dan: It is a 1982 model DeLorean DMC-12 gull wing coupe. I realize that both using a DeLorean, and for the fact it looks like the one from the famous "Back to the Future" trilogy, it might seem fake, but I assure you the vehicle was chosen for both style, and conductivity for the flux-dispersment ratios. The particular design of the vehicle matches that of the one used in the movie, with exceptional differences. I am now going to begin "Temporal Experiment One."  
  
Dan walked up to Ed, and took the leash that was connected to Dasher's collar. He unleashed her, as he instructed her to get into the driver side of the DeLorean. When she hopped in, Dan connected her seatbelt. He then waved Ed over to get a close-up of what he wanted to show the camera. Dan took a belt clip watch, and clipped it to Dasher's collar. He then took his wrist watch off, and budded it up against Dasher's...  
  
Dan: Take note that both watches are in sync. Both watches are made by "Aqualite" and both batteries have been replaced to ensure that synchronization is at a constant throughout the experiment. Got it?  
  
Ed: Gotcha.  
  
Dan put his watch back on, then reached behind the driver seat, and grabbed a remote control. He scratched Dasher behind the ears one last time as he spoke to her...  
  
Dan: Ok, Dashy, have a good trip. And Godspeed.  
  
He closed the door, as the Elkhound looked around in the inside of the car. Dan and Ed stood back as Dan flicked a switch on the remote. Ed sneered from behind the camera as he looked at the remote...  
  
Ed: How are you going to pull off this reenactment? You cant expect me to believe that the remote actually controls...  
  
Dan hit another switch, and the car started up. 3 LED number plates lit up in the upper left hand corner of the oversized "Futaba" manufactured controller...  
  
Ed: ...that DeLorean?  
  
Dan: Watch, and be amazed.  
  
Dan moved the joystick on the right side downward. The back tires screeched as the vehicle was thrust backwards. A simple moving of the left joystick, the DeLorean pulls a Rockford turn, and automatically rolls forward. He pushed the joystick forward, kicking the vehicle into high gear. The odd-formed DeLorean speeds over to the other side of the parking lot. Ed watches with his mouth open through the flip-up LCD screen of the camcorder.  
  
The car skidded into a fishtail, and stopped. Dan backed the car up to the very edge of the pavement of the parking lot, while at the same time straightening it out. The headlights of the DeLorean pointed towards the two. Dan looked over to Ed with a large grin on his face.  
  
Dan: Now comes the fun part.  
  
Ed looked at him in horror...  
  
Ed: You can't be serious! Ok, maybe you did make it remote controlled, but there is no was in hell I'm standing in front of a speeding DeLorean!  
  
Dan: Trust me. At the distance of this parking lot, and how far away we are from the damn car, nothing will happen to us.  
  
Ed was still a little uncomfortable about this insane idea, but he was somehow thinking it was going to be safe. Dan sounded extremely confident about this. It was insane, but it was the only thing gluing his feet in his position.  
  
Dan: Now, if I'm right, when this bad boy hits 85 MPH, you will turn white!  
  
Ed: Don't you mean 88 MPH?  
  
Dan: Well, everything can't ALWAYS be like the movie! Besides, the absolute top speed in the DeLorean is 85, anyway.  
  
Dan flipped a large red toggle switch on the left side of the controller, and a light labeled "stop" lit up. Dan pushed the controller forward. The tires screeched and smoked as the brake locked the front wheels firmly into position. Dan continued slowly pushing up on the joystick. The LED panels were now up to 55.0 MPH. Like a scene out of the movie, Dan gripped the brake switch, and waited to the perfect moment as Ed sidestepped, getting a little nervous.  
  
On the inside of the car, Dasher didn't have a clue what was going on. The weird smell of burning tires, and strange beeping and screeching noises started to worry her. She started whining.  
  
Dan looked to the controller, and saw that the MPH gauge was in the 60's. He toggled the switch down, and the car rocketed forward. There was a slight drop in speed when the car was dropped from its stationary position, but it didn't matter. The car was getting too close for comfort. Ed was about to turn around and run like hell when Dan grabbed him by the back of the shirt...  
  
Dan: Keep your eye on the birdie!  
  
When the LED panels read "85.0", the coils glowed bright blue, and large sparks flew from them. Sharp cracking and banging almost made the sound of the tires inaudible. After an intense flash, and a large bang, the car vanished, leaving a pair of fire trails, which passes threw both Ed's and Dan's legs. The both of them looked behind them to see that the fire trails lead behind them. Ed was wide-eyed at the sight he had just seen.  
  
Dan looked down to the controller, and looked to what had happened. His eyes were as wide as Ed's...  
  
Dan: ::above whisper:: I don't believe it. It actually worked. ::louder:: IT ACTUALLY WORKED!  
  
Ed looked to see the license plate that was on the back of the DeLorean was spinning. It stopped spinning, and made two metallic clanks as it fell to the ground. Ed walked up to the plate, and kicked it. He turned back to Dan, extremely frightened...  
  
Dan: Displacement occurred at exactly 12:50!  
  
Ed: Holy shit! Holy shit, Dan! Are you sure Dasher is alright?!  
  
Dan: She's absolutely fine! Just like in the movie, the trip will be instant, and she'll be completely unaware that anything has happened! She'll return in 3 minuets! I promise!  
  
Ed was astonished. He was at a loss for words. Dan had actually built a fully functional time machine... and out of a DeLorean, no doubt. Stunned, if you will.  
  
Ed: Dan... you... you...  
  
Dan: Come on, you can say it.  
  
Ed: Dan, you blow me away! You built a time machine! We can travel time!  
  
Dan: Oh, that's not all, Ed! Tell him what else he's won, Johnny!  
  
Ed: What do you mean, "That's not all"?  
  
Dan: I've created not just a time machine, but also a dimensional transportation device!  
  
Ed: You made a what?!  
  
Dan: Well, what I did was...  
  
Dan was cut off by his wrist watch. It beeped. Dan grabbed Ed, and they both jumped out of the way in time. After three sonic bangs, the DeLorean returned. The car traveled down the parking lot a bit, like the fire trails indicated, and screeched to a halt. After a moment, Dan walked toward the stainless steel vehicle. He started jogging a little. That was when a large cloud of steam shot out of the vents in the back of the car. Dan stopped until the gas stopped shooting out the vents. He looked back to Ed, then looked to the DeLorean.  
  
Paying close attention to the movie, Dan slipped on the heavy work gloves, and opened the frost-covered door. When the door fully opened, Dasher started panting happily. Dan unclipped the watch from her collar, and unbuckled her from the seat. She ran into the trailer. Dan budded the watch next to his, and walked in front of the camera. Indeed, Dashers watch was 3 minuets behind his, and still going strong. Ed looked away from the camera, and looked to where the Elkhound went.  
  
Ed: By god... She's ok!  
  
Dan: Duh! Didn't I say that?  
  
Ed: Well, how the hell did you do it?!  
  
Dan: Glad you asked! Come on, I'll show ya!  
  
Dan walked to the driver side DeLorean door, and sat down in the driver seat. Ed keeled down, and aimed the camcorder to the inside cab as Dan demonstrated how the time machine worked...  
  
As if we didn't know already...  
  
Dan: Ok. Here's how it works. This black T-switch behind the gear selector turns the circuits on.  
  
Dan flipped the large switch, and the LED number panel lit up on the dashboard. He pointed to the top row, where the red LED numbers resided...  
  
Dan: This is Destination Time. The green is Present Time after displacement, and the yellow is the last time visited. Basically, everything works the exact same as in Back to the Future...  
  
Dan turned to a side to look towards where the back window used to once sit, and pointed to a fluxing "Y" shaped device. It was the one thing that made it all possible...  
  
Dan: ...Down to the Flux Capacitor.  
  
Ed was in awe. Everything in the cab of the car was down to every exact detail. He couldn't believe it was the exact same...  
  
Ed: How did you do it? I mean, it looks EXACTLY like the one in the movie! It's impossible!  
  
Dan: Not totally. Most of the stuff in here is just a mock-up. I did most of the stuff in here for style. In a sense, it's a prop, yet it does its job as a time and dimensional traveling vehicle.  
  
Ed: Oh, yeah, what was that you said about the dimension thing? You said it could... travel dimensions, too?  
  
Dan: Yep! Pan over here, and I'll show you and the camera.  
  
Ed zoomed out, and shot back over by the dashboard. By the side of the time indication panel, was a new laptop computer, but with hordes of wires connecting into it. It was connected to a metal support bracket that was bolted to the console. Dan swung it around to show the LCD screen to the camera.  
  
Dan: As you can see, the keypad used for destination time registering has not been installed. This laptop runs all destination time and dimension functions on a single program.  
  
Dan touched the screen, and a window popped open, reveling a black background with green text on it. The arrangement was in that of some kind of database table. He touched the screen again, and a window with number pad popped up overlapping the one with the database.  
  
Dan: This program, which I've dubbed "TimeWise" holds the database of other worlds, and doubles as a time setting protocol. The dimensional database consists of worlds of movies, television, and possibly animated worlds that do not contradict with the regular laws of reality.  
  
Ed lowered the camera as he revealed his shock-ridden face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing...  
  
Ed: Dan, do you have any idea what you just said?!  
  
A smile came across the electronic engineer's face...  
  
Dan: I know. And I mean it.  
  
Ed: Dude! That's absurd! That's unethical... THAT'S JUST INSANE!  
  
Dan: So is time travel?  
  
Ed: ::rolls eyes:: Ok, point taken.  
  
Ed hefted the camcorder back up as Dan stepped out of the car. Ed kept the camera on him as he walked away to the back of the trailer...  
  
Ed: Ok, say that you're right, or argument's sake, but what the hell does it run on? If you say plutonium, I'm leaving right now! I'm not having Osama's boys coming to shoot me!  
  
Dan: No, something with a little less power: Lead acid.  
  
Ed lowered the camera...  
  
Ed: Lead acid? You mean car battery acid?  
  
Dan stopped and turned around...  
  
Dan: Yeah. You see, the flux capacitor in there doesn't work like the one in BTTF, so 1.21 jigawatts isn't required, thus plutonium is not needed.  
  
Ed: Then how much power does it need?  
  
Dan: About a half a megawatt. The thing is I have a peek power fall off every time dispersment occurs, so I have to recharge the chamber.  
  
Ed looked a little concerned...  
  
Ed: How do you recharge the chamber?  
  
***  
  
A couple of sparks fly on a nearby power transformer as a set of heavy-duty jumper-cables connect to a power-out lead. Dan walks out from behind the transformer wearing a pair of black, electric-resistant rubber gloves, and a pair of category-5 welding goggles over his eyes. He no longer has the tool belt on, and behind him, he drags a set of large, highly charged cable to a regulator box that sits next to the back of the DeLorean. Dan sticks the connections into the proper ports in the box.  
  
Dan moves to the back of the DeLorean, and twists open the lid on where the original plutonium hopper once was. Instead of it being a lid, when Dan pulled up on it, a small silver rod came up. In the background, Ed continued filming the recharge procedure, but now he had a pair of the welding goggles over his eyes, much like Dan's. When it fully came out of the hopper, two spring-loaded prongs popped out the sides of the rod, and startled Ed. The shaft stayed in position as Dan walked to the regulator box.  
  
He unclipped the lead connectors from the side of the box, and flipped the switch on. Half of the lights in the parking lot dimmed as the box hummed with power. Dan stopped, and spoke to the camera as he explained what he was doing...  
  
Dan: Ok, utilizing power from a nearby transformer, I now have enough power to recharge the acid chamber. The box to the side of me is a modified battery recharger/current converter. This will insure proper recharge of the acid chamber.  
  
He walked back behind the car, and hooked one of the clips to the prong on the right side. He stopped as he looked to Ed...  
  
Dan: Don't look directly at the connections.  
  
He reverted his eyes the same time he connected the clip to the prong. Sparks flew from the connection as Dan pulled his hand away as fast as he could. After sparks and ozone, Dan rushed to the power box, and looked at the charge meter. When the meter went to "Full," he shut down the charger. The humming stopped, and the lights in the parking lot lit back up to its full shine. He disconnected the clips from the prongs, shoved the shaft back into the chamber, and locked the lid. He raised the goggles...  
  
Dan: Done.  
  
Ed: You know stealing power is a crime?  
  
Dan: I know, which is why in the first world we visit, we have to find another power source.  
  
Ed: Which world?  
  
Dan: What other one? The Back to the Future world! Get in!  
  
Dan walked to the driver side and opened the door to step in, when Ed lowered the camera, lifted the goggles from his eyes, and looked at Dan...  
  
Ed: Wait a minuet! Me? Go with you?! You serious?!  
  
Dan: ::Indigently:: What?  
  
Ed: What if we get stuck? I can't live my life in a goddamn movie world!  
  
Dan: Relax. I took every precaution into account! I have extra gas in the trunk, were going to 2015 in the BTTF world for a Mr. Fusion and a hover-conversion, I have a way in getting the money to pay for it... it's all set! All we need to do is make sure everything is in check, and the ride will be secure! I mean, I need to prove that inter dimensional travel works, and I need you to work the camera.  
  
Ed thought for a moment. Dan raised he arm, and leaned it on the open gull-wing door as he waited for his answer...  
  
Dan: Well?  
  
Ed: Ok, I'll be the Marty to your Doc.  
  
Dan: It doesn't sound right, but I'll take it as a yes!  
  
Ed hurried to the passenger side door, and stepped in. Dan called out for Dasher...  
  
Dan: Dasher! Come on, girl! We're going for a ride!  
  
Dasher ran out of the back of the trailer, and jumped into the DeLorean. She climbed into the back, behind the middle console. As she made herself comfortable, Dan climbed in, and shut his door. He started the car, and began punching in the time. He then opened the dimension database, and selected "Back To The Future II."  
  
Ed: I need to know. In the movie, you arrive in the same place you leave from. We're in a suburb of Chicago, and Hill Valley doesn't exist. How the hell are we going to get there? Do we have to drive there?  
  
Dan: When I programmed TimeWise, I also programmed the computer to re-locate the time machine in a different point of the planet. The dimensional database holds the information on each movie, TV show, cartoon, anime, and whatnot. Each world has it's own rules of how it progressed, rules of physics, and so on. The computer will calculate the location as soon at it gets out of the 4 dimensional plane, and will sent us to the proper point in where the movie supposedly took place. In some instances, depending on if the movie has a absolute set time, the destination time will automatically set for me. Avoids a lot of problems.  
  
Ed: Ok. Makes sense. So... Are we ready to go?  
  
Dan: Indeed we are. Roll 'em.  
  
Ed hefted the camera up again, and looked over to Dan...  
  
Dan: ::to camera:: We, the members of Paratech Industries, are about to embark on a great and noble quest into the bowels of scientific discovery. Ladies and Gentlemen... it begins.  
  
He shifted into reverse, and backed the car up to the end of the parking lot. He shifted into first, as he looked back to the camera...  
  
Dan: Ready?  
  
Ed: Lets take the cheese!  
  
Ed looked forward out the windshield with the camera. Dan dropped the clutch, and speed off. The LED MPH gauge's numbers started climbing as Dan shifted gears. 50, 60, 70... the numbers climbed more with each shift of the gears. The LED speedometer read 85, and the flux capacitor lit up brightly. Dan reached behind him, and put his hand over Dasher's eyes to keep her from hurting her eyes from the flash.  
  
The DeLorean flashed with brilliant blue light, like an aurora borealis, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The only thing left of Ed, Dan and Dasher was a pair of fired tire trails.  
  
***  
  
Stay tuned for Episode 2: What's first - the world of BTTF. 


	2. What's First: World Of BTTF

TimeWise  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 2: What's first - The World Of BTTF  
  
Within seconds after displacement, Dan and Ed saw a large brick wall in front of them, and Dan quickly slammed on the brakes. The DeLorean came to a stop, fishtailing wildly in the process, the car came to a stop inches from hitting the wall. Dan and Ed were extremely tense.  
  
Ed: That was weird.  
  
Dan looked to the time display as Ed picked the camera up off the floor. The time display read, "Destination: October 21, 2015 4:29 PM. Present: October 21, 2015 4:31 PM. Last Departed: November 22, 2002 1:48 AM."  
  
Dan: We're here.  
  
Ed: How do you know?  
  
Dan: I'm running on assumption right now.  
  
Ed: Maybe you should look around before you assume. Do ya think?  
  
Dan: Good idea. What do you think, Dasher?  
  
The chubby Elkhound looked at Dan, and panted.  
  
Dan: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Dan put the DeLorean in reverse, turned around, and headed down to where the exit was...  
  
Ed: It looks like we're in Lyon Estates.  
  
Dan: Hmmm... I guess you're right. That is IF it worked. They could have torn down Orland Square Mall, and put this here in its place. We just might be in the future of our world if the dimensional transference didn't work.  
  
Ed: Then how do you explain the amount of wear on the buildings?  
  
Dan: Look, I didn't say it didn't happen, I'm just not sure.  
  
Dan saw the end of the street ahead of him. As the DeLorean pulled out of the sub-division, two concrete pillars, or what was left of them, stood. Ed tried to read the text on the pallets, but it had been damaged from years of wear and graffiti. Dan looked down both ends of the street...  
  
Dan: Man... where the hell is everyone?  
  
Ed: If it worked, they have flying cars, and don't need ground transport, and if it didn't, it might be a holiday of the future.  
  
Dan: Ed... just film!  
  
The time machine pulled onto the street, and headed towards, what they hopped to be, downtown Hill Valley.  
  
***  
  
As the DeLorean continued its trek towards the town, it had finally set in.  
  
Ed: This is amazing! Look at this place! It's so clean you can lick the streets!  
  
Dan: Yeah, but I wouldn't want to put my money, or my mouth, on it.  
  
There were no stoplights on corners that should have had them. Cars had lined the streets, but there weren't any actually driving on them. The cars themselves were rather odd. They looked more streamlined and smooth compared to the cars seen in 2002, more or less, in there own world.  
  
Dan stopped at a street corner with a stop sign. As they stopped, a dog on some kind of robotic leash walked in front of the DeLorean as it crossed the street. Dan stared at it as Ed recorded it on tape. It was such an odd scene, even Dasher looked at the device holding the dog.  
  
Dan: Maybe I should get one of those.  
  
Dasher looked to Dan, and grunted...  
  
Dan: Alright! Alright! I was kidding! Shit.  
  
Ed laughed a little as the DeLorean continued down the street.  
  
***  
  
The time vehicle turned the street, and come up behind what looked like some kind of movie theatre. That was when the car parked, and Ed, Dan and Dasher stepped out...  
  
Ed: Dan, are you sure about this? I mean, if it worked, we might be...  
  
Dan: Shhhh! Relax, Ed. Just keep rolling.  
  
They walked around the corner, and came to the front of the building to find the most spectacular thing either of them, more or less, anyone on the face of the planet, has ever witnessed...  
  
Hill Valley's Courthouse Square.  
  
Ed lowered the camera as Dan's eyes jumped out of his head. They were both speechless...  
  
Dan: I've done it. I have actually... done it.  
  
Ed: I'll have to remind my brother, John, not to call you a moron anymore.  
  
They walked across the streets to the Courthouse Mall to look at the pond that was in the front of the massive building. Ed looked up to the clock tower, and saw that it was in fact stopped at 10:04.  
  
Dan: And to think, in our world, this place was a movie set in the back lot of Universal Studios in Hollywood.  
  
Ed: Not to mention shitloads of money in special effects.  
  
Dan: All for the better for us, eh?  
  
Ed: No kidding. Say, what do we do first?  
  
Dan: Well, we need to check a bank account I'm going to have set up.  
  
Ed: Hold on... Say that again?  
  
Dan: I said I'm going to check a bank account I'm going to set up.  
  
Ed: Dan, you can't check on a bank account that doesn't exist!  
  
Dan: You've seen "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure," right?  
  
Ed: Yeah?  
  
Dan: I'm going to do the same thing as they did to get Ted's dad's keys, just with a bank account.  
  
Ed: Oh!  
  
Dan: Just remind me to get the account at "Bank Of America" after I get the Mr. Fusion and the hover-conversion.  
  
Ed: Gotcha.  
  
Dan walked across the street as Ed sat down on a bench in front of the pond. Dasher walked up behind, and sat down beside the bench next to Ed. From there, they had a good view of what was going on across the pond, towards where "Café 80's" and "Blast from the Past" was.  
  
Dan walked into "Bank Of The World" across the street from the courthouse. Dan figured it was the same bank all the way around, except for the name. He walked in, and stepped up to the teller window...  
  
Teller: Hello. Can I help you today?  
  
Dan: Hi. I'm here to check my account balance?  
  
The teller, a nice young lady with amber hair, looked up...  
  
Teller: Ok, just place your thumb to the plate in front of you.  
  
Dan did so. A small LCD screen lit up with the following information:  
  
Name: Shannon Daniel P.  
D.O.B: AUG. 30 1980  
Address: 17233 Odeon Dr.  
Tinley Park, IL  
Current Balance: $385,760.76  
  
Dan was amazed. At least he knows now that he'll remember to open that account. Good thing for interest, he thought.  
  
Dan: Ok, how do I withdraw from this account?  
  
Teller: Just place your thumb on the I.D. plate at the place you're doing business, and it will automatically be deducted from your account balance. Anything else you need help with?  
  
Dan: No, that just about covers it. Thank you.  
  
Teller: You too, and have a good day!  
  
Dan left the bank, and went back to the bench where Ed and Dasher were sitting. He sat down beside Ed...  
  
Dan: We've got enough cash for the hover-conversion. Anything happen while I was gone?  
  
Ed handed him the camera, and pressed the "Play" button. Dan watched through the flip-up LCD playback screen. A familiar character with a multi-colored holographic hat and a gray and red jacket walk out from the alley by "Blast from the Past." He saw him dally a bit, duck from a holographic shark, and so on.  
  
Dan: I take it Marty has arrived?  
  
Ed: Just walked into the café.  
  
Dan: So that means in about a minuet and a half, Griff will be comin in.  
  
Ed: I guess. ::beat:: Hey, I've got an idea.  
  
Dan: What?  
  
Ed: How about we go inside the café, and watch it first hand?  
  
Dan: Ok, but we better be quick.  
  
Dan and Ed walked over across the street to the Café, and walked in. Dasher stayed outside of the café to avoid problems. When they walked in, it was exactly like the movie. There were about 50 TVs with shows from the 80's, and other assorted items. If you haven't seen the movie, go rent it. Anyway, they had already walked into the scene with old Biff starting with Marty, who was dressed like his future son. They ignored it and went to a booth behind where old Biff was sitting. We pick up in the middle of the argument...  
  
Biff: ...No, no, I'm not talking about George McFly, I'm talking about his kid! Your old man? Marty McFly Senior? The man that took his life, and flushed it completely down the toilet?  
  
Marty: I did? I-I mean, he did?  
  
Dan: ::to Ed:: You are recording this, right?  
  
Ed: Yeah. Oh, here comes Griff.  
  
As if on cue, Griff walked into the door, and started his routine...  
  
Griff: Gramps! I told you two coats of wax on my car, not just one!  
  
Biff: Relax, I just finished putting the second coat on last week.  
  
Griff: Yeah?! With your eyes closed?!  
  
Marty: Are you two related?  
  
Biff walked over to Mary and started tapping on his head with the end of his cane...  
  
Biff: Hello? Anybody home?! What do ya think, Griff calls me "Gramps" for his health?  
  
Marty: He's Griff?!  
  
Griff: Gramps! What the hell am I paying you for?!  
  
Biff started making his way out of the café, when he turned around and spoke...  
  
Biff: Say hello to you're grandma for me!  
  
And with that, Griff pulled Biff through the door, and yelled at Marty...  
  
Griff: And McFly, don't go anywhere! You're next!  
  
Dan turned to Ed...  
  
Dan: I think we should leave here now. We still have stuff to do.  
  
Both men got up from the booth, and walked out the door, trying not to interfere with the happenings. As they left, they heard Griff yelling at Biff...  
  
Griff: ...Now unless you finish that coat of wax, I will crush your pathetic head into dust! Now move it, old man!  
  
Dan couldn't help but take up the opportunity...  
  
Dan: Dude, take it easy on the caffeine! You'll live longer!  
  
Griff: What?! I will...  
  
Dan: You know, I'd love to stay all day and chat, but I got shit to do. Dasher! Come on girl!  
  
The chubby Elkhound came following behind Dan and Ed as all three of them made there way to the back of the theater. As they did, they bumped into Marty Jr.  
  
Marty Jr.: Oh, sorry, guys!  
  
Ed: Hey, its no prob. Oh, uh, someone wants to see you in the Café.  
  
Marty Jr.: Oh, well, thank you.  
  
As Junior continued on his somewhat merry way, Dan looked to Ed, and shook his head...  
  
Ed: ::indignantly:: What?  
  
Dan: Did you HAVE to do that?  
  
Ed: What? I was just making sure everything went to plan.  
  
Dan: Dunce.  
  
Ed: Well, it was no different then you talking to Griff!  
  
Dan: Hey look at it this way, we just caught a conversation that didn't appear in the movie. Our first hard proof that this world exists on a different plane of reality. Next, we have to get a hover conversion for the DeLorean.  
  
Ed: What about Dasher?  
  
***  
  
A TV screen lit up, and an image of a woman in her late 30's appeared...  
  
Image: Hello, my name is Linda. How can I help you?  
  
Dan: Yeah, I need a local listing for suspended animation kennels?  
  
Linda: One moment, please.  
  
Dan stood at a futuristic phone booth, looking for a place that could take care of Dasher while the DeLorean was getting converted. The woman continued her search, looking for a kennel...  
  
Linda: I found one listing for your area, Mr. Shannon. 1922 Oakland road. 725-9274. If you would like to phone this number, please thumb 25 cents.  
  
Dan: Uh, no, that's quite alright.  
  
Linda: Anything else I can help you with?  
  
Dan: Yeah, I also need the nearest location of a Wilson Hover Conversions?  
  
Linda: From your current location, down the street, and to the right.  
  
Dan: Ah, thanks.  
  
Linda: Will that be all?  
  
Dan: Yeah, that's just about it.  
  
Linda: Thank you for using AT&T.  
  
The screen went black as Dan walked back to the DeLorean parked on the curb. He stepped in, and proceeded toward the suspended animation kennels.  
  
***  
  
After Dasher was left at the kennel, the DeLorean pulled up to the hover conversions building. Both Ed and Dan stepped out, and walked into the lobby...  
  
Secretary: Hello, can I help you?  
  
Dan: Yeah, who do I speak with to have my car converted?  
  
Secretary: Mr. Wilson, of course. Would you like your car to be converted today?  
  
Dan: Yeah, I see why not.  
  
Secretary: Ok, I'll call you in.  
  
The door on the side of the desk opened automatically, as the secretary spoke...  
  
Secretary: Mr. Wilson will see you now. Have a nice day.  
  
Ed: Thank you.  
  
Dan and Ed made their way into the office, to find a black man in his early 30's sitting behind his desk, looking at his computer screen. He looked up at the both of them. He stood and outreached his hand as he spoke...  
  
Wilson: Hello, friends. How can I help you?  
  
Dan grabbed his hand, and shook. Ed did the same...  
  
Dan: Hi, I would like a hover conversion for my car, today if possible.  
  
Wilson: I believe we have an opening, all I need is some information.  
  
He turned back to his computer...  
  
Wilson: Your name?  
  
Dan: Daniel Shannon.  
  
Wilson: Make, model and year of your car?  
  
Dan: 1982 DeLorean.  
  
Wilson: Wow, those are hard to come by.  
  
Dan: Paid a pretty penny for it, too.  
  
Ed: Yeah, and not just on the car.  
  
Dan kicked Ed in the shin, and shot him a look. Luckily, Wilson didn't see it happen, nor was he paying attention enough to realize what Ed had said.  
  
Wilson: Would you like to have the "Mr. Fusion" unit installed as well?  
  
Dan: Yeah, sure.  
  
Wilson: Fusion Industries has a couple of different models for use of hover-conversions. Would you like the 1.5 or 2 jigawatt model?  
  
Dan: 2. I say the more power, the better.  
  
Wilson typed a bit more on his computer before he turned back to Dan and Ed...  
  
Wilson: Ok, with tax, your total comes to $41,499.99. Cash or Thumb?  
  
Dan: Thumb.  
  
Wilson: Ok, put your print to the panel.  
  
Dan did so. After all was cleared...  
  
Wilson: Ok, that's it! Just hand me your keys, and we'll be finished in a couple of hours. 4 at most.  
  
Dan: Cool! Thanks! We'll be back later, then.  
  
As they were about to leave, Dan stopped, and looked to Wilson...  
  
Dan: Oh, and please be careful with the car. That thing is worth more then my life!  
  
Wilson: I've done over thousands of conversion jobs. Trust me, your car is in good hands.  
  
Dan smiled and nodded as he left.  
  
***  
  
Dan and Ed figured since there was still some money left for the future world of BTTF, they walked around Hill Valley in search of a shopping center for some futuristic items which could be used for travel into other dimensions. When they found a store, the both of them split up to cover more ground.  
  
On one side of the store, Dan looked for possible work clothes that could be used for heavy wear. He found a couple of jackets that looked like Marty Junior's jacket, except green and black. He grabbed two. As he was passing the tool department, something caught his eye. Something called "poly-iron" work gloves and tool belts. Told to be tougher then Kevlar body armor. He grabbed two pairs and two belts with pouches.  
  
On the other side of the center, Ed looked in the toy department, and found hover boards. He tried not to get any crappy Mattel ones. (more or less any that were bright colors) Ed found good ones, and grabbed them. He then went to the pharmaceutical section, and picked up a Sleep Inducer. (You know, the thing Doc knocks Jennifer out with?) He then walked to the electronics section, and picked up some kind of wrist communicators.  
  
They met in the front of the store, and rang up the items...  
  
Ed: What, no power lacing shoes?  
  
Dan: You're becoming the lazy bastard, ain't ya?  
  
Ed: No, they would just be cool to have. That's all.  
  
After all the items were rang up, the girl turned to Dan...  
  
Girl: Cash or Print?  
  
Dan: Print.  
  
He put his thumb on the plate, and took the bags...  
  
Girl: Have a nice day.  
  
Ed: You too.  
  
Dan: Thanks.  
  
***  
  
Still having some time to kill, they walked to the town square to go back to Café 80's. They, of course, saw the damage that was done to the Courthouse Mall's windows from the commotion they had seen a hundred times on tape. Police where still taking pictures of the broken front windows as Dan and Ed entered the café for the second time that day.  
  
Ed put down one of the bags, and pulled out the wrist watch communicators. He handed one to Dan, and they both put them on. They sat down to the booth they were in earlier...  
  
Ed: So, now that dimensional travel has been proven, what are you going to do with your discovery?  
  
Dan: To do what I've always wanted: visit the characters of all the shows I always wanted to be a part of. I figure we could do it together, because everyone at one point wanted to do it.  
  
Ed: It's kind of a weird fantasy, do you think?  
  
Dan: I never lost that part of my childhood, which is why I was nuts enough to make that machine. I mean, I did base it off the BTTF DeLorean, so that's got to be a big ass red flag. Not to mention, we could start our own business selling other worlds technologies.  
  
Ed: I don't know if doing something like selling other worlds inventions is a good idea. I mean, if the Afghani's get ahold of some of it, it could seriously screw up our world.  
  
Dan: You have a good point. Hmmm... Maybe we could start our own Ghostbusting office in our world?  
  
Ed: What?  
  
Dan: We could help the Ghostbusters in their world, and convince them to give us some of their equipment! Take it back to our world, and we could do it in our world.  
  
Ed: Naw... Naw, I don't like the idea.  
  
Dan: Why?  
  
Ed: People are going to want that equipment! They might kill you for it, and if you're going to open a Ghostbusting office, you have to give out your address. We'd be sitting ducks!  
  
Dan: Well, damnit, I'm out of ideas! We can't just have this wonder machine, and have all these worlds as our playground, and can't do anything about it!  
  
Ed: Yeah, too bad we can't do something like Stargate SG-1. Just go from world to world, and just help them.  
  
After a moment of silence, it stuck both of them like a backpack full of lead...  
  
Ed and Dan: THAT'S IT!  
  
Everyone in the café turned their attention towards both men in the booth. When they realized they had eyes on them, they cowered outside.  
  
***  
  
Dan: ...It's simple! We offer our services to other worlds, and ask for equipment as a compensation! Either that, if it's the same particular time period on the same circumstances as on our world, we can ask for a fund. It's a service they just can't refuse!  
  
Ed: Outside help from a world that knows what's going to happen next, and can come help at anytime? Man, this business will be in the bag!  
  
They walked down the street, on their way to the hover-conversion center to pick up the DeLorean. It was a bit of a long walk from there, but they figured they needed it. Besides the fact that everyone else in this worlds future is thin, it would at least look like they were putting effort into walking.  
  
Dan: And think, no one on our world will know that Paratech Industries even exists as a dimensional assistance service!  
  
Ed: Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, what the hell is Paratech Industries?  
  
Dan: Oh, it's the new name for my Ghostbusters fan site.  
  
Ed: You're changing it from "We Got One.com"?  
  
Dan: Well, I don't have the domain anymore, and I'm too lazy and cheap to pay for it, so I'm changing it. I haven't done it yet, though.  
  
Ed: Oh, alright. I was just wondering why you had it on the trailer.  
  
Dan looked down to his watch...  
  
Dan: Oh shit! We better move it, it's getting around that time!  
  
Ed: What time?  
  
Dan: Remember when Biff gave that almanac to his past self?  
  
Ed: Yeah?  
  
Dan: If we don't pick up the pace, we might hit a huge hiccup in the world's time stream, and I sure as hell don't want to prove my theory on independent dimensional evolution any further. Come on!  
  
Dan broke out into a slow jog. Ed followed close behind.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at Wilson Hover Conversions a couple of moments later. They rushed into the lobby, and ran to the secretary...  
  
Dan: Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my car? Name's Shannon?  
  
The secretary typed into her computer...  
  
Secretary: Ok, sir, your car is in Conversion Bay 3. Second door on your left.  
  
Dan: Thanks!  
  
Dan ran to the door, with Ed behind him. They rushed in, to find the DeLorean parked in the center of the room. A couple of conversion technicians are seen looking over the car. A voice called out behind them...  
  
Wilson: I have to admit, I have seen some crazy-looking custom sky strippers, but this one is a dozy!  
  
Dan and Ed turned to find Wilson behind them, overlooking the final checks on the car.  
  
Dan: Is the car almost ready?  
  
Wilson: Well, they did just get back from the test flight. They're checking for any last minuet repairs and are making sure everything is on tightly. Don't want to loose a thruster, now do we?  
  
Dan: No, that would be bad.  
  
Ed: Look sir, we are *really* in a hurry to get ready to get out of here. Is there a way you could hurry this up a little?  
  
Wilson: I'm afraid not. We want to make sure we did the job right, for your safety.  
  
Dan looked back to his watch nervously. He took off his hat, and wiped his forehead with the arm that was holding the hat.  
  
Wilson: As I was saying, that is the most unusual looking custom job I have ever seen. There was stuff in there I have never seen before! What does all that do?  
  
Dan tried to think of an answer as quick as possible. One sprang to mind...  
  
Dan: Oh, well I'm an Electronic Engineer, and with the ridiculous raising of gas prices, I figured I could create a machine that could help get more mileage out of one tank of gas, and help it burn cleaner. It's still a bit on the experimental side, though.  
  
Wilson looked at the engineer with a raised eyebrow...  
  
Dan: Well, you got to start somewhere!  
  
That was one of the technicians came up, and handed the clipboard to Wilson...  
  
Tech: Ok, Mr. Wilson. The car checks out.  
  
Wilson: Great! Thanks Rob.  
  
Wilson unclipped the keys from the clipboard while keeping the papers attached to it. He handed them to Dan, and held out his hand.  
  
Wilson: It was great doing business with you, Dan!  
  
Dan grabbed his hand, and shook...  
  
Dan: Trust me, the pleasure is on this side of the... Uh... ok, maybe that wasn't the best analogy, but I believe you get the idea.  
  
Dan glances at his watch, and his eyes nearly pop out of his head...  
  
Dan: Oh, shit! Look, I really have to get going! Thank you, Mr. Wilson!  
  
Ed dropped the bags into the front trunk compartment as Dan ran to the driver side. The both of them get into the car at the same time as Dan starts the DeLorean up.  
  
Ed: Do you know how to work this thing?  
  
Dan: Not a clue, but here's hopping!  
  
Dan gave a thumbs up to Mr. Wilson, and Wilson hit the door opening control on the wall. The skylight on the roof opened...  
  
Dan: Here goes blind luck!  
  
He hit the hover control switch, and the car lifted off the ground as the tires folded down, and became level with the bottom of the car. He put the gear into first, and pulled back on the wheel as he hit the gas. The DeLorean flew upward, up and out of the conversion bay and into the sky.  
  
Dan: We still need to get Dasher!  
  
Dan let the wheel return to center position as he flew off toward the direction of the suspended animation kennels.  
  
***  
  
Dan and Ed walked into the corridor where Dasher's kennel was. It was deadly silent, for the fact that all the animals were locked in a state of sleep. The attendant that lead them in walked up to Dasher's kennel, and the young lady pressed the unlock key on a control panel above the cage. Dasher awoke, and saw Dan standing there. She didn't bark for joy, because she didn't realize that he was gone to begin with. But none the less, she ran up to him, and hopped up on him.  
  
Dan put her leash on her as the young lady that was attending the kennels held up a clipboard with a thumb panel on it...  
  
Girl: Thumb or Cash?  
  
Dan: Thumb.  
  
Dan was about to press his thumb to the scanner, when the girl dropped the clipboard, grabbed her stomach, and wailed pain. Ed walked over to see what was wrong...  
  
Ed: Dan, what's the matter with her?!  
  
Dan: I don't know! ::to the girl:: Miss, are you ok?! Is there anything I can help you with?!  
  
Girl: Ah! It hurts! What's happening?!  
  
Dan: Miss?!  
  
The girl passed out into Ed's arms. Suddenly, she became lighter in Ed's hands. Dan started to see through her. She continued fading until she disappeared. Ed looked at his hands; the hands that were holding the unconscious girl with...  
  
Ed: Oh... my... god!  
  
Dan: Sh-sh-she disap-disap-disappeared!  
  
Dan looked to Ed, and Ed looked to Dan, both spooked out of their minds. Dan knew what it meant...  
  
Dan: The time line is fazing! It's switching to the alternate world!  
  
Ed: We gotta get the hell outta here!  
  
Dan Ed and Dasher ran back to the DeLorean as fast as they could. Dan stopped at the garbage can to pick up a half-empty Pepsi Perfect bottle, and an apple core. Ed and Dasher jumped into the car as Dan dumped the trash into Mr. Fusion, and then join the others in the DeLorean. The world around them started rippling like water as the scenery changed from beautiful to an extremely screwed up version of Joliet's Industrial landscaping.  
  
Dan slammed into first, and took off down the street. The rippling traveled close behind the DeLorean as Dan switched gears. He turned on the time circuits, selected "Paratech Home World" on the database, and began embracement. 83... 84... 85...  
  
***  
  
Three flashes of light, and three sonic blasts later, the DeLorean reappeared where it left: In the parking lot of Orland Square Mall. Dan hit the brakes, and stepped out of the car to look around. Dan looked behind him, and saw that the fire tracks from when they left were still burning on the ground faintly. Slowly dying out.  
  
Ed opened his door, and looked around the terrain. He looked to Dan...  
  
Ed: Are we back?  
  
Dan: We're back, baby. We are back! And now, we're in business!  
  
Dan went back into the driver seat, and started the car up again. Ed looked into the passenger side...  
  
Ed: What are you doing?  
  
Dan: We've got to pay for all this wonderful stuff, right? I need to go to the BTTF world, 1985 and put money in that account!  
  
Ed nodded as he shut the door. The car lifted off the ground, and soared above the roof of the mall. The DeLorean turns about mid-air, and speeds toward our view. It flashes and disappears as we fade to black.   
  
Stay tuned for Episode 3: Ghost of a Chance - World of Ghostbusters. 


	3. Ghost Of A Chance: World Of Ghostbusters

TimeWise  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 3: Ghost of a Chance - The World of Ghostbusters  
  
Ed's burgundy Blazer pulls up into Dan's driveway. After stepping out of the truck, he proceeds to the gate that led into the backyard. Before he could open the door all the way, barking was heard from behind the gate door, and a sudden resistance came about.  
  
Ed: Ok, Dasher, back up! Come on, let me in!  
  
The chubby Elkhound backed away from the door, and sat in front of him. Ed walked in, and shut the gate quickly behind him. As he passed by to go to the back garage, he pet the dog on the head.  
  
As he rounded the corner of the house, into the back workshop/garage, he heard the sound of an air drill revving. The garage door was open, revealing the front end of DeLorean with a pair of feet and legs sticking out from underneath. Ed walked up, and kicked one of the feet. Both legs jumped upward as a bang was heard under the car...  
  
Voice: OW! God damnit!  
  
Ed: Dan?  
  
Dan pulled himself out from under the vehicle, face covered with oil and filth, and coveralls with dark spots. He looked up to Ed...  
  
Dan: Oh, hey Ed. I didn't know you were there.  
  
As Dan stood up, Ed spoke...  
  
Ed: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Dan: Fine tuning. Oh, check this out!  
  
Dan went to the back of the DeLorean, and opened the engine bay that was under the Fusion Generators hopper, and waved Ed to take a look...  
  
Ed: What is it?  
  
Dan: I just got finished dropping a Volkswagen VR6 engine in there. It should be able to give us one hell of a boost! And look at this...  
  
He went back to the front of the DeLorean, and opened the trunk space. There were two large green tanks hooked up to a regulator valve, and went to the back of the car...  
  
Dan: Nitrous Oxide turbo boost! And with the hover conversion activated, we could go over 215 MPH!  
  
Ed: What about the time machine activating at 85?  
  
Dan: I rigged it so when we have the time circuits off, we can accelerate to top speed! I even made a time drive switch lock to make sure I don't flip the switch on by accident when I change gears!  
  
Ed: Every little bit helps. Anything else?  
  
Dan: As a matter of fact, I picked up something else.  
  
Dan walked into the back room of the garage, and came out with a tee-shirt hanging on a hanger. It looked like a handmade shirt, for it looked crappy on size and type of sewing quality. He hung it on the door, and closed the door where the shirt is facing both Ed and Dan. Dan stands back next to Ed...  
  
Dan: When we first went to the BTTF world, I picked up these gloves, and they were made out of a fabric called "Poly-Iron" weave. I picked up a bundle of it after I put the money into the account in 1985 BTTF world. I found out that this poly-iron stuff is only used for Police uniforms and certain types of construction articles. They said it was tougher then Kevlar.  
  
Ed: So, what's your point?  
  
Dan: This is.  
  
Dan unzipped the top portion of his coveralls, and pulled a Glock .45 out of a holster. Ed ducked in panic...  
  
Ed: DAN! What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Dan: Relax. I'm going to demonstrate how kick ass this stuff is. Watch.  
  
Dan cocked the gun, and turned on the laser sight that was connected to the finger guard. He pointed to the center of the shirt, and fired multiple shots. Bullets ricocheted off the shirt, and hit other objects in the garage. Dan quits firing, and re-holsters the Glock as Ed walks up to the shirt. The shirt is totally unaffected.  
  
Ed: Holy shit!  
  
Dan: Actually, you should just say "Shit" because there's no holes in it!  
  
Ed inspected the shirt some more before coming to a conclusion...  
  
Ed: Does this mean... We're totally bullet-proof?  
  
Dan: People will shoot us, and they'll think we're supermen. Although, there is a bit of a problem.  
  
Ed: What?  
  
Dan: The bullet may not get through the material, but we can still feel the impact of the bullet's force. All I'm saying is, don't think you're not going to get hurt while wearing this, ok? It's just enough to make sure you don't end up dead.  
  
Ed: So... what are we going to use this stuff for?  
  
Dan: I've already put two to three layers of this stuff as a lining on the inside of the re-adjustable jackets we got. It should protect us from bullets and other fast-moving projectiles, such as swords and knives. Even Blade's acid-edged sword couldn't cut through the shit.  
  
Dan walked back into the back room. When he walked out, he no longer had the coveralls on, but now he was wearing the green and black re-adjustable jacket with his Chicago Blackhawks hat. Stitched on the left breast of the jacket was a black tag that read "SHANNON" in red letters, much like the Ghostbusters name tags.  
  
On the right arm was a round patch that had a silver ring around a black space. In the black space were multiple Earths, spiraling around, and on top of the spiraling Earths, written in gold lettering said "TimeWise." And in the silver ring, written in green and blue lettering said "Paratech Industries Dimensional Assistance Unit."  
  
Under the jacket, Dan was wearing a plain black shirt, and a regular pair of baggy pants. He was also wearing the tool belt he had acquired while in the BTTF world. In the largest pouch was the oversized "FUTABA" DeLorean controller, and in the other was the "E-Z Sleep" Sleep Inducer.  
  
As he was walking out, he was carrying the other jacket, along with a futuristic pair of Airwalks. They looked to be the power-lacing kind. He also had the other tool belt and pair of gloves. He tossed them at Ed, and instructed him to put them on. After all was said and done, it was time...  
  
Ed: Where to?  
  
Dan: Well, first, we'll need to stock up on equipment, and we need something that we know for a fact how to work. What's the one other world we know by the back of our hands in pertains to technology?  
  
Ed: Ghostbusters?  
  
Dan: "...And Bingo Was His Name-O."  
  
Dan stepped into the driver seat of the DeLorean, as Ed did the same on the passenger side. As he started the car, Dan pulled out the garage door controller, and shut the garage door, locking the DeLorean inside. Ed looked at Dan...  
  
Ed: Uh... Aren't we supposed to go out that door?  
  
Dan took another controller out of his pocket, and clicked it. A smaller garage door opened, about the size of the DeLorean, revealing a large freshly cemented slab. He backed the car out of the portal, and into the open. When outside, he hit the hover controls. They take off into the afternoon sky with a large bang.  
  
***  
  
Ghostbusters World  
New York , New York  
August 26, 1987  
5:32 PM  
  
Night was falling in the Big Apple. The last hours of the summer afternoon day filled the sky. At GBHQ, in the second level lounge area, Ghostbusters Winston Zeddemore and Dr. Egon Spengler sat at the coffee table playing a game of chess. Dr. Raymond Stantz was down in the basement checking the Ecto-Containment Unit - the large, red comic looking storage device used to hold all ghosts caught. Janine Melnitz, the Ghostbusters secretary, sat at her desk reading "Cosmopolitan," quietly waiting for the phone to ring. And finally, Dr. Peter Venkman was in the bunk room getting ready for his "big date," for lack of better term.  
  
As he was putting on his suit jacket, he started feeling something cold and wet starting to soak his shirt. Peter's eyes were about to shoot out of his head as he quickly took off the jacket, and screamed one simple word...  
  
Peter: SLIMER!  
  
Indeed, Slimer, the little green ghost that happens to reside in the firehouse, had left a nice slimy layer of ectoplasmic residue on the inside of Peter's suit jacket. Slimer stuck his head through the floor, and looked up at Peter...  
  
Peter: Slimer, I just had this dry cleaned! My date's going to be here any minuet, I had one clean shirt, and my suit is trashed! What do you have to say for yourself?!  
  
Slimer burst out laughing.  
  
Peter: WHY YOU LITTLE...!  
  
Peter ran to the closet, and pulled out a Proton Pack. He strapped it on, and pulled the gun off the hook as he started it up. At the sound of the pack's mechanical whirling, Slimer stopped laughing, and looked at the barrel of the gun that was now pointed at his face. Instead of laughing, he swallowed in fear...  
  
Peter: Any last words, green one?!  
  
Slimer held up one finger, indicating he had one thing to say...  
  
And then screamed as he went back into the floor, narrowly missing Peter's beam. Peter ran out of the room, headed towards the nearest fire pole, and slid down. Winston and Egon looked at each other, and just resumed their game. Slimer flies by at high speed past the stairs that lead to the basement. As Ray comes up, he watches Slimer fly by, followed by Peter.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Three sonic blasts later, the DeLorean appears above 5th street at 500 feet. Dan and Ed looked around for a safe place to park the time machine. Ed taps Dan on his shoulder, and points to an alley. Dan set the DeLorean down in the somewhat narrow space. They step out, close the doors, and start walking towards GBHQ.  
  
***  
  
While running around the garage, Peter fired multiple shots, missing each time. Slimer flies back up stairs. Peter runs by Janine's desk, and brushes the desk lamp. The lamp just about topples over when Janine, while not looking up from the magazine, grabs the lamp, and puts it upright on the desk. Before Peter could run up the stairs, Ray stops him, and forces him to drop the pack...  
  
Peter: But Ray, he gunked up my jacket and my dress shirt! The little spud must pay!  
  
Ray: Peter, he doesn't know better!  
  
Peter: Why are you defending him?! He's not the one that has to go out on a date in 5 minuets!  
  
That was when the phone rang. Janine picked up the phone as she spoke in her heavy Brooklyn accent...  
  
Janine: Hello, Ghostbusters... Uh-huh... Ok, what did this flying object look like?... ::surprised look:: Say that again?... A flying DeLorean?  
  
***  
  
As the two TimeWise Operatives walked down Varrick St., something occurred to Ed...  
  
Ed: Um, Dan? I was wondering if I could ask you something?  
  
Dan: Shoot.  
  
Ed: If we're in the Ghostbusters world...  
  
Dan: Yeah?  
  
Ed: ...and someone saw us re-enter from that temporal field...  
  
Dan: Uh huh?  
  
Ed: ...do you think someone might call in about it?  
  
Dan stopped in his tracks...  
  
Dan: Oh, shit... I knew I forgot something!  
  
The firehouse was visible from where they were. They heard the siren blare, and saw the large wooden double doors fly open as the Ecto-1 took off screeching. They flew past the two Paratech members as they headed back toward 5th St. Dan and Ed looked at each other, then hailed a cab. As Dan and Ed stepped into the cab, a young blonde haired woman in a blazer and skirt walked up to the cab...  
  
Woman: Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find a Peter Venkman?  
  
Ed: Uh...  
  
He looked to Dan, and Dan shook his head...  
  
Ed: No.  
  
They shut the doors, and the cabby spoke to them...  
  
Cabby: Where to, boys?  
  
Dan: 5th St. and floor it!  
  
***  
  
At the scene of the "crime" the Ghostbusters looked over the area. Peter complained as he looked at his watch...  
  
Peter: Speges, are you sure this is where that person said that De Lozenge car was? ::mumbles:: Because I would really like to go on my date.  
  
Egon turned to Peter, and pushed up his red-rimed glasses...  
  
Egon: First, to state a correction, it's named "DeLorean,", and second, yes. The person that called in reported that there were three sonic booms, accompanied by three flashes of light.  
  
Ray: It's quite strange, how can a vehicle just suddenly appear out of nowhere. Also so, how come it doesn't show up on the equipment?  
  
Egon: Even I'm confused on how it could happen.  
  
Winston: Do we have to look for it manually?  
  
Egon: Maybe...  
  
As Egon spoke, Peter wandered to an open alley...  
  
Egon: We may have to first create a mapping of the area, then we might need to calculate wind resistance, time of first appearance...  
  
Peter: Egon?  
  
Egon: ...we may also have to get a witness list...  
  
Peter: Eggy?  
  
Egon: How high the vehicle was...  
  
Peter: SPENGLER!  
  
Egon jumped out of his train of thought, and looked to Peter...  
  
Egon: What, Peter?!  
  
Peter: What do these DeLoreans look like?  
  
Ray: All stainless steel body, kinda looks like a Lotus with gull wing doors.  
  
Peter pointed with his thumb to the alley...  
  
Peter: I think we found the car.  
  
On the corner of Varrick and 5th, the cab transporting the TW team stopped. Dan and Ed stepped out as the cabby stuck his head out of the window...  
  
Cabby: That'll be $24.75, bud.  
  
Dan quickly pulled out the Sleep Inducer, and flashed it in the cabby's eyes. He instantly passed into a deep sleep...  
  
Dan: Not today, dude.  
  
He pushed his head back into the window. Dan reached in the cab, put the car in park, and shut the engine off. As they walked away...  
  
Ed: Sweet dreams.  
  
They broke out into a jog towards the alley they parked the DeLorean.  
  
***  
  
All 4 Ghostbusters looked over the odd-formed car with extreme curiosity. As Egon ran his PKE meter over the vehicle, he was stumped when his wasn't getting any PKE readings, but instead, getting a large EM pulse. Winston tried to open the doors, but to no anvil. That was when Peter walked up, and took a couple of precision tools out of his jumpsuit pocket...  
  
Winston: Whacha doin', Pete?  
  
Peter: I'm going to pick the lock, what's it look like?  
  
Ray: Now where did you learn to pick locks?  
  
Peter: How do you think I was able to pull practical jokes on people while in college? I would pick the locks to their frat house doors, and make a raid.  
  
Peter bent down to the driver sides door lock, Egon looked at him strangely...  
  
Egon: Fraternities, Peter?  
  
Peter: Ok, so, most of them were sororities!  
  
As soon as Peter shoved the one metal pick into the lock, a large spark of electricity shot from the lock, and zapped Peter. The shock was so great, he was launched from his crouched position, and thrown into a wall. Everyone had covered their eyes as the spark's flash erupted. When they uncovered their eyes, Ray, Winston and Egon saw Peter plastered to the wall, hair sticking straight up and smoldering. After coughing out a puff of smoke, he spoke...  
  
Peter: Can someone get a big spatula, and *PLEASE* get me off the wall?  
  
Dan and Ed were about to round the corner, when they saw the Ghostbusters pealing Peter off the wall. They jump back, and peered around the corner...  
  
Ed: May I ask why Peter is stuck to the wall close to the driver side door of the DeLorean?  
  
Dan: I take it he was about to open the door to the car. I added a special security system that if you pick the lock, you get electrocuted.  
  
Ed: You know, you could kill someone.  
  
Dan: Naw, I had it especially rigged to make sure it just give them, you know, a "Kick in the Ass"?  
  
After they got their fellow Ghostbuster off the wall, they looked to the car...  
  
Winston: Hey, did anyone ever notice this car looks familiar?  
  
Egon: How so?  
  
Winston: It took me a while, but this car looks like a the Time Machine from Back to the Future.  
  
This confused both Dan and Ed, because they didn't expect them to know such a world existed...  
  
Ed: How the hell did they know?  
  
Dan: I think the contradiction between the worlds are the same except for this one difference. They have the same movies, the same economic circumstances, just what the world is based on makes the whole thing different.  
  
After a short time, the other Ghostbusters, except Peter for he was trying to make his hair stay down after the shock, looked over the DeLorean, it did finally hit them...  
  
Ray: Egon, he's right! It looks exactly like the one from the movie! Oh, boy, isn't this exciting?!  
  
Peter: I'll say it again, the man loves his work.  
  
Egon: Maybe so, but how could it fly?  
  
Winston: Remember at the end of the movie?  
  
Ed: Why are they just referencing the first movie?  
  
Dan: Because it's 1987. BTTF2 doesn't come out for another 2 years.  
  
Egon: Still, it's not possible. The physics of time travel, flight and other such nonsense are not possible, only to the supernatural, and we've seen it. we are only to assume that this vehicle is a possessed vehicle. We're going to have to destroy it. Pull your throwers.  
  
Dan's eyes were going to pop out of his head. They flashed around the corner, and looked to each other...  
  
Dan: What do we do?! We can't let them destroy it!  
  
Ed: I don't know! Wait, you still have the controller for the car, right?!  
  
Dan: Yeah! Good thinking, Ed!  
  
Dan pulled the large FUTABA controller from the tool belt pouch, and flicked on the switch. The guys pulled out their throwers, and turned them on. The car started, and immediately took off on hover conversion. As the Ghostbusters took aim to fire, Ed reached into Dan's jacket pocket, and pulled out Dan's Glock.  
  
Ed fired two to three wild shots in the air, causing the paranormal eliminators to miss the now hovering stainless steel vehicle. Dan made the DeLorean take off into the sky, and out of sight. After the car was gone, the two Paratech employees ran far away from the corner they were once standing. By the time the Ghostbusters turned the corner to see where the shots rang from, Dan and Ed where gone.  
  
***  
  
7:22 PM  
  
Dan and Ed looked for the DeLorean after the little encounter with the Ghostbusters trying to shoot it. Dan was holding a small handheld device - a converted Sega GameGear, to be exact - which showed an arrow pointing to a 5 story building. The arrow turned from green to red as a small beep emanated from the device...  
  
Ed: I need to know, why a GameGear?  
  
Dan: Well, they sell them for cheap, and its already got the basics that I need to make the thing.  
  
They looked up the side of the building, and saw that there was no fire escape.  
  
Ed: Great. Now what?  
  
Dan: Click your heels together.  
  
Ed: Dan, this isn't "The Wizard of Oz." And for the fact I'm not wearing red slippers!  
  
Dan clicked his once, and several lights lit up in his shoes. He had a pair of futuristic New Balance's on...  
  
Dan: They're hover skate shoes. You know how they made the skate shoes? They did the same thing with these! I re-modified them so we can either switch to hover skate, or reverse-magnetize so we can scale the walls. Watch.  
  
Dan pressed the tip of one of his shoes to the wall, and put his fingers in a crease in the brick structure. He pulled up, and repeated the process. Ed watched in amazement as Dan had already reached halfway up the wall.  
  
Dan: Come on, dude!  
  
***  
  
Back at GBHQ in Egon's lab, Egon, Ray and Winston tried to figure out what had happened with the DeLorean they had an unusual conflict with...  
  
Ray: Wait a minuet, Egon! You said that you were getting a high EM radiation reading from the car when you scanned it. Does that mean that maybe the car is holding the ghost, but its stainless steel paneling maybe shielding it from its true PKE levels?  
  
Egon: It's a possibility. Stainless steel does had a way of shielding a certain amount of radiation, thus being able to shield ectoplasmic signatures. The only way we can find that reading again, is being approximately 2.23 centimeters from the vehicle itself.  
  
Winston: I don't know, Egon. That car looked exactly like the one from the end of "Back to the Future" with the two vents in the back, and the "Mr. Fusion" thing in the back... and for it to fly?  
  
Egon: It may possibly be a replication of the one at the end of the film, and it could be possible that ghost can simply be levitating it off the ground if it's to be a poltergeist. What we may need to do is first contact the owner of the vehicle, and then with their permission, destroy it in order to release the ghost from the vehicle.  
  
Down the hall, they heard Peter yelling...  
  
Peter: Wait, Amanda! I had to go out on a call! Give me another chance!... Come on, I'm begging you!... No, don't let me go! Nuts!  
  
Peter slammed down the phone in the 2nd floor lounge, for his date that he was supposed to have dropped him on his ass. He walked into the lab with a pissed look on his face. He grabbed a chair, and joined around the table in the middle of the lab...  
  
Winston: I take it Amanda Birchwood wouldn't let you have that second chance?  
  
Peter: Winston, I like you a lot as a friend, but please, shut up before I zap you.  
  
***  
  
The two Paratech Operatives finally reached the roof of the building the DeLorean was found on. Ed was amazed that the stainless steel vehicle was found parked...  
  
Ed: You didn't land this thing, did you?  
  
Dan: Nope. I found that there was an emergency auto-land program and sensor attached to the hover conversion, allowing it to land if the power level got low. The sensor detects if there's ground under the vehicle, and lands it automatically. I believe that means I should fill the Fusion Generator.  
  
Ed: Dan, you do realize we can't just fly this thing around anymore, don't you?  
  
Dan: Damnit, you're right. They may try to blow the car apart if they see it again. Well, how do we get there, Mr. U?  
  
Ed went to the trunk, and pulled out two hover boards. He tossed one to Dan as he strapped his to his foot, and wandered to the edge of the roof...  
  
Dan: Um, I'd say "Nice thinking," but I don't know how to skateboard, more or less hover board.  
  
Ed: Oh, don't bitch!  
  
Ed grabbed Dan's arm, and they both went hurling over the side of the building...  
  
Dan: This is a baaAAAD IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
They were careening to the ground, the humming of the board on high as they sped faster and faster. When they reached the ground, the boards did nothing more then bounce off the ground, then flew forward down the street, both with their riders regaining their senses. Ed took the skating like a pro, where is Dan was still trying to regain control that he never really have to begin with.  
  
***  
  
Janine: ::On phone:: ...You said you saw what?... Ok, they'll be right there.  
  
Janine hung up the phone, and slammed down on the alarm. All 4 Ghostbusters rushed down the pole, and presented themselves in front of her desk as she handed the paper to Egon. He adjusted his glasses, then took a double take...  
  
Egon: Is this right?  
  
Janine: The man that phoned said he saw two people fall past his apartment window, then said he saw them float down the street.  
  
Peter: Janine, may I remind you that we are not the morgue? We're the post-burial clean-up crew.  
  
Winston: Really? Explain why they got up and floated away like they did?  
  
Outside, Ed coasted to a stop around the back of the firehouse, where Dan tried to stop, but ended up tilting backwards, and landing on his ass. The hoverboard was thrown upward. Dan looked up, and saw the hoverboard coming for his head, nose down. It hit him in the forehead.  
  
Dan: OW! Son of a...!  
  
Ed: SHHHHHH! ::above whisper:: We're trying to keep a low profile! Keep it down!  
  
That was when the large double doors opened in the front of the firehouse, and Ecto-1 took off around the corner. They zoomed passed as Dan got up. They looked to each other as they heard the low-moan siren fade in the distance...  
  
Dan: Well, it is kinda easy to keep it low when someone else is drawing attention to themselves.  
  
Ed stepped on the tail of the board, and caught it as it flew up. They both walked into the front of the firehouse, the smell of exhaust from Ecto-1 looming.  
  
***  
  
Janine looked up, and saw two men, both wearing identical black and green jackets, walking up to her desk. One man was tall. About 6'4" with strangely dyed blond, spiked hair. And he was fairly skinny. The other was shorter, but still about 6'2", and he was a bit more husky. He had natural blonde hair underneath a fitted Blackhawks hat that was turned backwards. Both wearing tool belts with the strangest devices in the pouches. The jackets they wore looked strange, like something out of a sci-fi movie. The both of them stood in front of the desk...  
  
Janine: Can I help you gentlemen?  
  
The husky one reached into the pouch, and pulled out an ID card...  
  
Husky man: Hello, ma'am. I'm Dan Shannon, and this is my partner Ed Ulatoski. We're with the EPA, Division 6.  
  
Ed looked to Dan. Dan just shrugged.  
  
Janine: Look, we already told you, we were told we were not going to be subjected to surprise inspections!  
  
Dan: Uh... actually, we're here because we have some license issues we need to attend to, so if you could kindly tell us when they'll be back?  
  
Janine: Well, I couldn't tell you, Mr. Shannon. It all depends on how the capturing goes.  
  
Ed: Could you tell us where they went? We have to get this little matter taken care of as soon as possible.  
  
Janine: I'm afraid I can't release that information.  
  
Dan and Ed turned their backs as they spoke to each other...  
  
Ed: Ok, it's obvious she isn't going to tell us. I'm thinking someone saw us jump off the roof, and hoverboard down the street.  
  
Dan: Yeah, I'm thinking that too. Well, it's also a given that Janine is going to ask a shitload of questions before we leave, in 3... 2... 1...  
  
Janine: Wait a minuet, there is no Division 6 of the EPA!  
  
Dan: What did I tell ya? It's a given.  
  
They turned around to find the redheaded secretary standing from behind her desk...  
  
Janine: Ok, who are you guys, and what do you want?!  
  
Ed: We'd say something, but you'll think of us as insane.  
  
Janine: You'd better say something, or else I'm going to let Slimer have at you!  
  
Dan: Lets be honest, Hun... the little bugger don't surprise us.  
  
Janine: Ok, you asked for it! SLIMER! There's two men from Hostess with Twinkies in their jacket pockets!  
  
Slimer came barreling through the ceiling, sights fixed on the Paratech team. Dan turned on his heel, and looked at the little floating green blob coming at him. When Slimer was close enough, Dan whipped out the Sleep Inducer, and flashed it in his eyes. Slimer fell asleep. Dan turned back around, and put the Sleep Inducer back into the pouch as he looked at Janine...  
  
Dan: Like I said, the bugger doesn't surprise us.  
  
Ed: The Twinkies in our jacket pockets was just plain cold.  
  
Janine was shocked. She watched as Slimer floated over her, asleep. She looked back over to the two men that stood before her...  
  
Janine: Who are you, and what did you do to Slimer?  
  
Dan: Well, to answer the first question, we're from another dimension. We're the TimeWise Dimensional Assistance Unit.  
  
Ed: I take it you got a call about a flying DeLorean?  
  
Janine was still in shock.  
  
Janine: Yeah! How do you know about that?  
  
Dan: Well, that's the vehicle we came in. The DeLorean itself is a dimensional transdescending device.  
  
Ed: And now, to answer that other question, Slimer is asleep. He'll be fine in about 20 minuets. Besides, what can we do to him that would harm him anyway?  
  
Janine: Ok, now that we have that out of the way... What do you want?!  
  
Dan and Ed jumped...  
  
Dan: Geez... Whatever your caffeine intake is, please, limit it to half that amount!  
  
Ed: What we want is simple: an exchange of our assistance for two Proton Packs, two Ghost Traps, and one PKE Meter.  
  
Dan: And for those dudes not to destroy my machine!  
  
Janine: What do you need with Proton Packs? Don't you have laser weapons from other worlds?  
  
Ed: Well, the thing is, this is our first mission.  
  
Dan: We came to a world that we've... monitored... for the longest.  
  
Ed: So, please, we need to know what kind of call they responded to.  
  
Janine: They went after a couple of guys that jumped off a building, and floated down the street.  
  
Dan: Well, back to the DeLorean. North we go!  
  
Janine: North? The address I gave them said west!  
  
Dan and Ed: What?  
  
***  
  
8:04 PM  
1.2 Miles dew west of GBHQ  
  
Two lone figures wearing long coats stood on the roof of a nearby building. They overlooked the street, hearing the low moan siren in the distance approach. The one figure, which was the taller of the two, watched as the old, white ambulance passed by the building, continuing its way up the road. He spoke...  
  
Figure1: There they are. It seems they're taking the bate, don't you think?  
  
Figure2: That's the way it looks.  
  
Figure1: Were all the preparations made for the hijacking?  
  
Figure2: Everything's set, sir.  
  
Figure1: Good. Once we get the equipment from them, we're going to back, and take over. No one will fuck with us!  
  
They laughed as they walk away.  
  
***  
  
Not too far away, the Ghostbusters interviewed the man that witnessed the two men falling past the window...  
  
Egon: Did you happen to get a glance of what these two men looked like, Mr. Phillips?  
  
Phillips: Yeah, it looked like they had black trench coats on. They's feet wasn't touchin' the ground!  
  
Ray: Was that all you saw?  
  
Phillips: Well, yeah, I guess you's can say dat.  
  
Peter: Well, I'm sure it'll easy to find two long coated freaks that aren't walking.  
  
Phillips: Well, they weren't just floating, they looked like they's were trying to skate.  
  
Ray: Trying to skate?   
  
Winston: Well, there's something you don't hear of everyday.  
  
Egon pulled out his PKE meter, and took a scan. It found a high EM pulse coming from right above them. One very similar to the one they picked up on the DeLorean they saw earlier that day...  
  
Egon: Something's on the roof!  
  
Ray: There is?! Come on, lets go get it!  
  
Ray pulled the proton gun off the hook, and started his pack as he rushed out of the room. The rest of the team rolled their eyes...  
  
Peter: We're going to need to give him a kicking when this is over.  
  
They pulled their throwers, and rushed after Ray. Once they reached the roof, they saw something sitting at the other end of it with a tarp over it. Egon walked up to the device, and waved the PKE meter over it. It was defiantly an EM pulse, but it wasn't the *exact* same. Egon was about to pull the tarp off of whatever it was, when gun shot off, and struck him in the arm.  
  
The Ghostbuster looked up, and saw the two men in trench coats, hovering above the ground, holding 9mm Berettas.  
  
***  
  
Dan and Ed sat at in front of Janine's desk, while she questioned the two men from Paratech Industries...  
  
Janine: ...So, there's believed to be over a countless number of worlds? How come this one first?  
  
Dan: Well, the thing is, we can only visit worlds that we can monitor. Such as your world. We know almost every aspect of this worlds technological development.  
  
Ed: We truthfully want to be friends for you guys. All the reason we didn't come in here, guns pointed, and so on and so forth.  
  
That was when the radio behind the side of Janine's desk crackled to life with screaming of all sorts ringing from the speakers...  
  
Ray: Stantz to Ghostbusters Central! Stantz to Ghostbusters Central! Come in, Janine!  
  
She picked up the mic, and spoke...  
  
Janine: This is Ghostbusters Central! What's going on Ray?!  
  
Ray: We're under attack! Two guys in black trench coats are shooting at us while hovering in the air! Egon was shot in the arm, but he's ok!  
  
Dan: Did he say two guys in black trench coats?!  
  
Ed: Dan? Dan, what's the matter?!  
  
Dan looked to Ed like he just saw the Evil Dead for the first time. Dan jumped up, and looked at Janine...  
  
Dan: Janine, we need a ride over there!  
  
***  
  
The Ghostbusters tried to cover themselves in a shack on the roof of the building as the two mystery men shot at them. They tried to return fire, but the men interpreted every movement they made...  
  
Winston: I don't get it?! Who are these guys, and why are they shooting at us?!  
  
Peter: You didn't happen to cut anyone off on the turnpike within the last week, have you?!  
  
One of the men spoke while reloading his pistol...  
  
Figure1: Look, boys, I have no beef with you, but you'd best turn your Proton Packs over, before you get yourselves killed!  
  
Meanwhile, Janine's pink VW beetle sped down the street. Janine, who was wearing her pink and green uniform and a Proton Pack, and Dan and Ed, who were now equipped with Proton Packs themselves, were nervous about what was about to happen. Dan, who as sitting in the front passenger seat, screwed around with the particle thrower of his pack.  
  
Ed leaned in from the back, and talked to Dan...  
  
Ed: What's the matter?! Why are we getting involved in this?!  
  
Dan: A number of years ago, when I was still in DeVry, I met someone that was extremely sick and twisted. Him and a friend of his. Me and him had a shitload of friction when it came to morals. Ideas were one thing, but when it came to right and wrong, he wanted for himself. He started contemplating the idea in dimensional crossings. He had this idea about stealing other worldly technology, and using it at other worlds peril. Him and his friend believed in the same things. They always wore black trench coats.  
  
Ed: Who are they though?  
  
Dan: Randal Paulson and Rob Drayman of Darkworld Technologies.  
  
Janine: Are you saying that there's another group of people that are dimensional assistance?!  
  
Dan: These guys?! Hell no! They won't assist, they'll kill! But the thing that floors me is, how the hell did he figure out how to do it!  
  
The VW bug stopped in front of the building as Dan and Ed immediately jumped out of the car. When they heard the shots being fired, they ran into the building with Janine following behind.  
  
Back on the roof...  
  
Winston: Ok, I'm going to cover you guys! You get out of here as fast as you can!  
  
Ray: No, Winston! I'll cover, and you go!  
  
Winston: Look, homeboy, we don't have time for this! You and Peter need to get Egon outta here! Now move it, or loose it!  
  
Ray helped Egon up from off the floor as Peter looked around the side of the shack. Winston peered around the other side, to find that the men where gone. Both Peter and Winston charged the throwers, as Peter got in front.  
  
Peter: Ready... Go!  
  
Peter bolted for the door to the stairs, followed by Ray and Egon. Right before they were halfway across the roof to the door, two silver beings appeared out of nowhere in front of Peter, and knocked him down. The silver covering flaked off the two men as the taller one grabbed Peter, yanked him up, and held the gun to his head...  
  
Figure1: Hold it, or the pretty-boy gets it in the head!  
  
Everyone, even Egon, put their hands up...  
  
Figure2: Ok, boys. Now that we have your attention, hand us the packs, and your buddy won't get hurt!  
  
That was when the door was kicked in, knocking the smaller man in the coat down with the door. Dan ran out, Thrower started and armed. Ed ran out, and covered the smaller man as Dan went to the one holding Peter...  
  
Dan: Hold it, Randal!  
  
At the sound of Dan's voice, the taller man's eyes widened...  
  
Dan: Turn around!  
  
He turned around. Randal Paulson was a skinny, brown-haired man in his early 20's, much like Dan. He was still hanging onto Peter with the gun to his head...  
  
Randal: Well, well. Hello Shanahan. What's a hangin'?  
  
Dan: You'll be, by a rope!  
  
Randal: Well, it also looks like you got ahead of us in the Proton Pack department!  
  
Dan: Yeah... We asked nicely!  
  
Peter, who was still held hostage, looked on in confusion...  
  
Peter: I'm sorry, but who the zipity-doo-da are you two?  
  
Dan: Excuse my ignorance. I'm Dan Shannon. Paratech Industries. TimeWise Dimensional Assistance Unit.  
  
Randal: Randal Paulson. Darkworld Technologies. YearGear Parallel Havoc Elite.  
  
Dan: Smart title.  
  
Randal: Fuck you, Shanahan!  
  
Dan: I told you, my name is Shannon!  
  
Ed pulled up the other man in the coat. Rob Drayman was about a foot shorter then Randal with black, crew-cut hair. The other Ghostbusters were beyond confused on what was going on...  
  
Winston: Um... I'm sorry, what do you guys do?  
  
Dan: I'll explain later, Winston.  
  
Winston: Wait a minuet, how do you know who I am?!  
  
Dan: Later!  
  
Randal: Look, Shanahan, I gave you a chance to be apart of Darkworld. We could have had it all! You where my right-hand man! You where the brains behind the operation!  
  
Dan: That was before I knew what your intentions where. Stealing could have destroyed the worlds very space-time fabric, which could have been carried out into our own universe. I left your shitty idea in the dust and I did it on my own. But I'd like to know one thing: how the hell did you complete a transdescendible vehicle without me?  
  
Randal: Dan, Dan, Dan... you should know better to not think about your home computer!  
  
Peter: Um... Excuse me again. I'm starting to loose feeling my arms, could you please...  
  
Randal and Dan: SHUT UP, VENKMAN!  
  
Dan: Well, being as stupid as you are, I now know to not put anymore ideas on a computer hooked to the internet!  
  
Randal: Your hard-headedness shocks and appalls me, Shanahan. You need to be put out of your misery!  
  
Randal turned the gun towards Dan, and pulled the trigger. The bullet struck him in the chest of the jacket, and he was thrown backwards into Ed. The both of them tumbled ground as Rob was released from Ed's grip. Before Randal could point the gun to Peter's head again, Winston opened fire, and shot the gun out of his hand. Rob was about to turn around and shoot Winston, when Janine burst through the door, and shot the pistol out of his hand too.  
  
Peter slid out of Randal's arms, and hit the floor with a thud as the two men in the coats raised their hands. Janine stepped out of the doorway, and Winston closed in on them, throwers armed. Randal couldn't help but laugh...  
  
Randal: At least I got Shanahan out of the way!  
  
Dan stood up, staggering a bit as he got his bearings, with Ed getting up close behind. Dan looked down where he got shot...  
  
Dan: Ow! Asshole! I'm gonna have a burse there now, ya dickhead! And you ruined my fucking jacket!  
  
Both men from Darkworld looked at each other, confused as hell. He survived?  
  
Rob: Ok, how the hell did he do that?  
  
Randal: It's obvious: body armor. But not to worry, I know something that even body armor couldn't protect from!  
  
The both of them reached into their inside pockets, and two clicks were heard. They became covered with a silvery liquid, and vanished. Everyone looked around...  
  
Dan: The hell?!  
  
That was Randal's voice was heard...  
  
Randal: Cunda astratta montose eargrets gutt Cathulhu veratoos amontos!  
  
Ed: Cathulhu? Why does that sound familiar?  
  
Randal: Kandar... Kandar... Kandar!  
  
Wind drastically picked up, as the tarp covering whatever object that was underneath, blew off to reveal a converted black Lincoln LS coupe. The car itself had a design close to the DeLorean's. The doors to the car flew open, and closed...  
  
Ed: Like Doc said: If you're going to build a time machine out of a car, why not do it with style?  
  
Dan: Even I have to admit, the man does have taste!  
  
The car converted into hover vehicle, and started to hover away, when all of the Ghostbusters charged their throwers, and fired. The beams reflected about 1 inch before its surface, and bounced back to the roof. A beam headed for Janine...  
  
Egon: Janine! LOOK OUT!  
  
Egon dove, and knocked Janine out of the way of the beam. They looked to each other...  
  
Janine: Oh, Egon!  
  
Ed: Oh, Christ. ::Slaps forehead::  
  
The Lincoln LS sped off, and disappeared with a bang. Everyone looked at Dan and Ed confused as Egon and Janine stood up...  
  
Ray: Who are you guys? And who were they?  
  
The two men from Paratech looked at each other, not knowing what to say.  
  
Dan: Well... uh... we're, uh...  
  
That was when the ground started trembling. Everyone but Dan and Ed tumbled to the ground, for their reverse-magnetized footwear was activated.  
  
Ed: What the hell was that?!  
  
Dan: The last I heard, there were no Earthquakes in New York.  
  
Egon and Janine, as well as the other Ghostbusters, stood up as Egon explained...  
  
Egon: That wasn't any ordinary Earthquake! Whoever those two men were, they spoke of the Necronomicon: the ancient book of spells! He spoke of the bringing of Cathulhu!  
  
Ed: Cathulhu? Holy shit! I remember now! One of the Great Old Ones!  
  
Ray: Hey, how did you know about that?  
  
Winston: Yeah! Who are you guys, and don't tell us, "Later"!  
  
Dan and Ed looked to each other. They shrugged as they looked at all five of them...  
  
Dan: As said before, my name is Dan Shannon, and this is my partner and assistant, Ed Ulatoski. Uh, we're from another dimension, crazy as it sounds. We monitor worlds that our outside our own.  
  
Janine: Remember that flying DeLorean you saw, guys?  
  
Peter: Yeah! It shocked me!  
  
Dan: That was *my* DeLorean.  
  
Egon: Impossible! Are you meaning to tell us that your DeLorean vehicle is in truth a time and dimensional traveling device?  
  
Dan: Um... I think I had established that.  
  
Ray: Then, if you're from another dimension... does that mean that those other guys were, too?  
  
Dan: Unfortunately, yes, and I believe you guys, or we will not be seeing the last of them.  
  
The wind really started to pick up, as a large bellow came from over the horizon. Lightning flashed in the sky as the winds became intense.  
  
Winston: I thought after we sent Cathulhu back into the realm where he came from, that he couldn't come back for a thousand years!  
  
Egon: Yes, that's true! But there was something different about that passage! The Samarian in that passage was very broken!  
  
Dan: Ho, shit! I was just thinking! That passage sounded like the one from "Evil Dead 2"! Only difference was Cathulhu's name was placed within the passage! It's a modified summon! We have to get to the docks!  
  
Dan and Ed ran down the stairs as the Ghostbusters followed behind. When they got down stairs, stray newspapers, garbage cans, and so forth flew around as the others tried to reach Ecto-1...  
  
Dan: Ed! You go with the guys to the docks, and help hold off Cathulhu!   
  
Ed: Ok!  
  
Dan: Janine, I'm going to need a ride! I need to get to the DeLorean! Ok, lets go!  
  
Dan and Janine hopped into the beetle, and sped down the street towards the DeLorean as Ecto-1 with all 4 Ghostbusters and the man from Paratech took to the docks. Dan took out the modified GameGear device, and tracked where the DeLorean was. Janine pulled up to the building, as Dan hopped out, and looked at her...  
  
Dan: Ok, you're now going to have to go to the docks with the others! I'll be there momentarily! Alright?!  
  
Janine: Yeah!  
  
Dan: Ok, go!  
  
Janine slammed on the gas, and took off back into the direction of the docks. Dan ran into the building, and up the stairs. Meanwhile, back at the docks, Ecto-1 screeches to a halt as all 5 men stepped out of the car. Ed readjusted his pack's setting as it walked to the edge of the water. The Ghostbusters joined around them, as Ray asked...  
  
Ray: So, how exactly did you guys know what happened with Cathulhu the first time?  
  
Ed, looking a little nervous, tried to think of a good answer to the question. He found one...  
  
Ed: Years of close worldly study... Yeah.  
  
Peter: Ok, if you know what happened so well, what did I call him?  
  
Ed: A squid-headed Godzilla.  
  
Peter was appalled...  
  
Peter: Lucky guess!  
  
Winston: Here it comes!  
  
The dark, murky water started to glow orange as the lightning intensified. All five of them clicked on the packs, and readied themselves. Back on the roof, Dan has trouble opening the door to the roof, for it was locked. He grunted as he bangs on the door...  
  
Dan: Damnit, who the hell thinks someone is going to brake into a building from the roof, if the building doesn't even have a fire escape!  
  
Dan threw all his weight, plus the weight of the Proton Pack into the door. The door finally gave way for the locking mechanism broke apart. He rushed to the car parked on the roof, and loaded the Fusion Generator. He stepped in, started the DeLorean, and took off. He tried adjusting his seat, but the Pack took up all the space...  
  
Dan: Damn Italian engineering! Why the hell did John DeLorean hire the guy from Lotus?!  
  
Back at the docks, Janine had finally arrived. Everyone looked back towards her as she hopped out of the beetle. The water off the piers where raging as in the middle of the docks started to swirl and churn aggressively. The water formed a whirlpool, which grew immensely in size. The deep pit almost seemed bottomless. Suddenly, a bright green light poured from the vortex and shot far into the sky. A hellish, unearthly moan erupted from its depths. The awful sound resembled fingernails on a blackboard.  
  
One large, scaly, green, four-fingered claw arose from the portal. It grabbed onto the edge of the pier. Its long, sharp fingernails dug deep grooves into the cement. A second arm of equal ugliness and proportion soon followed it. It bent its elbows and pulled up its body. Cathulhu began pulling himself up onto the docks, showing his ugly head. Consisting of multiple tentacles protruding from its squid-like head, Cathulhu pulled one of his legs up from the portal.  
  
Ray: Ok, everyone, get ready!  
  
All five Ghostbusters charged up their weapons as Ed raised his arm to use his wrist communicator. A digital chime was heard as he opened communication...  
  
Ed: Dan, you there?!  
  
Dan: ::over communicator:: Yeah!  
  
Ed: Cathulhu's here! Where are you?!  
  
Dan: I'm flying over Front Street... I think. I'll be there in about 30 seconds! Stall that bastard as long as you can! Shannon out!  
  
Ed: You heard the man! Fire at will!  
  
All five Ghostbusters and Ed opened fire upon the scaly-skinned Old One. The recoil of the beams slightly knocked Cathulhu backwards, knocking him into a warehouse. Everyone ran away closer to the street, and farther away from the docks as possible. The Great Old One stood up from the wreckage, as it focused on its targets. It was about to run up and crush them, when the DeLorean sped passed its ugly head, with the door open and Dan screaming out...  
  
Dan: Hey, fugly! You want some of this?!  
  
Dan made multiple passes around Cathulhu's body. Dan closed the door as he then sped off far and fast. He then raised his arm to use his com-link...  
  
Dan: Ed! This is your chance! Go for it!  
  
All 6 people on the ground opened fire once again upon the ugly demon. This time, Cathulhu just looked down, let out a horrendous howl, and attempted to step on them again. Everyone dodged, and ran to a safe hiding place as Egon screamed...  
  
Egon: It's no use to use the throwers! We have to try to electrocute him!  
  
Ray: Yeah! Like the last time, we had to pass 100,000 volts though him!  
  
Winston: How do you propose we do that?! We're not at an amusement park like last time, and we don't have anything to attract lightning to!  
  
Egon: Correct! Lightning is the only source of electricity that has enough power to produce that amount force to send Cathulhu back to his realm!  
  
Ed: Wait! That's not entirely true! The Mr. Fusion can produce that amount of power!  
  
Peter: You mean that thing on the back of the car?!  
  
Ed: Yeah! Dan might be able to rig it to send the DeLorean through temporal displacement the second he makes contact with Cathulhu!  
  
Ed raised his arm to talk again. The digital chime was heard as communication was established once again...  
  
Ed: Dan, come in!  
  
Back in the DeLorean, Dan responded to the call...  
  
Dan: Dan here. Go.  
  
Ed: Dan, is there a way you can rig the DeLorean to emanate a large electric shell over the car using Mr. Fusion? We're thinking you can drive right through Cathulhu the moment you hit 85!  
  
Dan: I'm not sure. I re-calibrated the power resistance level to half a megawatt to make sure I don't overload the flux capacitor. Besides, it's very tricky to get the correct speed at the correct time. I don't know of another wa... Wait a minuet!  
  
Ed: What?  
  
Dan: I can create a protonic shell around the car, causing the lightning to follow me, and send that bastard back! Stall him while I hook the Proton Pack to the dispersment coils!  
  
Ed: Gotcha! Ed out! ::closes communication:: Ok Speges, got an idea?  
  
Egon: There's only one possible solution to this particular dilemma.  
  
Peter: What's that?  
  
Egon: Bait.  
  
Peter: Ohhhh, *Janine*?!  
  
Her Proton Pack was then set to high as the barrel of her thrower was then stuck into Peter's nose...  
  
Peter: I was kidding! Fine, I'll do it!  
  
Ed: I'll go with ya.  
  
Both men ran out of cover as Peter screamed out to the searching Cathulhu. The Old One turned around, and found the Ghostbuster and Paratech Operative waving around their arms. Cathulhu takes off down the corridor. Peter and Ed turn to the other direction to run. As soon as his back is in their range, Egon, Ray, Winston and Janine open fire at him.  
  
Meanwhile, Dan was standing outside of the hovering DeLorean, strapping the Proton Pack to the open passenger gull-wing door. The particle thrower was now detached from the lead-lined cord, and the cord is now attached to the outside dispersment coils. He closes the door on the passenger side, he starts up the Pack, and then climbs back into the car as he speeds off.  
  
Back in the distance, Ed sees the DeLorean's headlights in the sky. He makes a quick message relay to Dan...  
  
Ed: Dan, you had better be careful! If you get hit by lightning, you might end up in the Dark Ages!  
  
Dan: Thanks, Ed. That fills me with a lot confidence!  
  
Lightning flashed across the sky multiple times before one bolt flew past the bottom of the DeLorean.  
  
Dan: WHOA! That was close! I better move it!  
  
Dan gunned the engine. He pressed the lock release button on the Time Drive switch, and turned on the circuits. He quickly punched in the time, and started to run directly into Cathulhu's back. Another bolt of lightning blasted out of the clouds, and started to chase the DeLorean close behind. The lightning arced off, and continued close behind the time machine as he approached 85.  
  
The car lit up in a bright ball of blue light as the lightning closed onto the car. Ed and Peter covered their eyes as the DeLorean disappeared. The fire trails flew right into Cathulhu's scaly body. He let out another of his horrendous howls as he caught on fire. Then, the lightning struck him, causing his howling to increase in volume. He began to turn into liquid as his now liquefying body began to fly upwards, into the clouds.  
  
The lightning stopped abruptly as the waters on the piers calmed. Everyone stood up, and looked around at what happened. Silence filled the docks as everyone looked at Ed...  
  
Ed: Well... it worked.  
  
Egon approached him, with a very confused look on his face.  
  
Ed: What?  
  
Egon looked as if he wanted to say something, but the shock on his face described that he was at a loss for words.  
  
Peter: Ed, you deserve a metal! You are the first person that has confused Dr. Egon Spengler!  
  
Ray: Where is he?  
  
Ed looked to his watch...  
  
Ed: 3... 2... 1... now!  
  
Three sonic blasts filled the sky as the DeLorean reappeared. It came to a complete stop, then landed in front of the group. Dan stepped out of the gull-wing door as the Ghostbusters looked on.  
  
Dan: Did we get him?  
  
Ray: Yeah! How did you do that?  
  
Dan: I took your Proton Pack, and hooked them to the car. Since lightning is negative, the protons attracted the lightning to the car, allowing me to lead the lightning to the bastard. Which reminds me, Ed, go turn that pack off on the door.  
  
Ed did so. He came back, both with the pack from the DeLorean, and the one he was wearing. He handed them to Dan, as the Ghostbusters approached Dan...  
  
Dan: I know, this is an awkward moment. Well, we were here to help, but if you think otherwise, that's alright too. ::hands Proton Packs:: I believe these are yours.  
  
Egon: That's perfectly alright. You may keep the packs.  
  
Peter: Egon, you do realize that those things cost five thousand a pack?  
  
Ray: Peter, do you realize you can't put a price on human life?  
  
Winston: Yeah, these guys just saved our lives! And with those maniacs out there, it looks as if they need this equipment more then us right now.  
  
Dan: Bless you guys. ::Hands packs back to Ed::  
  
Peter: Well, still, I want *something* in return for this!  
  
Dan thought for a moment. He tried to put himself into Peter's shoes, so that he could figure out what he had that he would be able to use. He thought of something, as he reached into the pouch of his belt...  
  
Dan: Peter, here's something I know you're going to use. ::hands Peter object::  
  
Peter: What is it?  
  
Dan: It's for when... ::whispers:: for when Slimer does something you don't like.  
  
Peter looked at him with a somewhat surprised expression. Dan tapped his nose, and a smirk came across Peter's face.  
  
Peter: Need anything else?  
  
***  
  
Paratech Home World  
November 26, 2002  
5:12 PM  
  
After the flashes and bangs, the DeLorean landed on the landing deck in the backyard of Dan's Tinley Park home. After he pulled the DeLorean in, both him and Ed stepped out.  
  
Ed: I'm thinking of going to bed for a week. Who knew Ghostbusting was so hard?  
  
Dan: And who knew Proton Packs were so fucking heavy? Believe me, this is not the last mission. Next one we have, we're going to get some lightweight weaponry.  
  
Ed: Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, what was it you handed to Peter back there?  
  
Dan: Oh... Lets just say Slimer's going to get a lot of sleep.  
  
Ed realizes as a grin comes across both men's faces. We fade to black.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 4 - Temporal Insanity Syndrome: World of Men In Black. 


End file.
